This invention relates to decorating anodized aluminum with single or multi-color designs and images using sublimatable dyes for making nameplates, dials, signs and the like.
Blake et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,342 issued Dec. 16, 1969, suggest decorating unsealed anodized aluminum using a heat transfer process followed by sealing for example by immersion in boiling water for one-half hour. This has drawbacks because anodized aluminum becomes sealed by reacting with moisture in the air. The Blake et al process thus requires freshly anodized substrate and the decorator is put to the added trouble of a lengthy sealing step.